moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Vick Chamberlain
"Vick Chamberlain" was the alias of a Series 888 Terminator that appeared in Season 1 of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. An advanced infiltration unit, Skynet had sent Vick back in time to ensure its own creation. This murderous cyborg was portrayed by Matt McColm. History Vick Chamberlain was likely a real person until being killed and replaced by the T-888. Assuming Vick's identity, the T-888's mission was to ensure the creation of Skynet, and to achieve this objective it got close to Barbara Chamberlain, a key contributor to Skynet's development. Over an unknown period, "Vick" and Barbara entered a relationship and even married, but the entire relationship had only been established so that "Vick" could monitor Barbara's activities. "Vick" also displayed some unusual characteristics such as never sleeping or eating, things that could arouse suspicion, but explained to Barbara that he was involved in a car accident that left him with partial brain damage. Eventually, "Vick" terminated his relationship with Barbara, and Barbara herself, after she had completed the ARTIE project, her contribution to the creation of Skynet. In September 2007, "Vick" discovered that a group of Resistance fighters had also travelled back in time and were likely on a mission to prevent Skynet's creation. He attacked their safehouse, killing the three fighters inside and played dead while waiting for the fourth, Derek Reese, to return. However, "Vick" was discovered by an unknown party (Sarah Connor and Cameron Phillips) who had come to the safehouse and he attacked them. Recognising Cameron as an unknown cyborg, he fled the scene. Destruction In the episode "Queen's Gambit", Vick purposefully got himself arrested in order to get close to Derek Reese, who had been arrested for the murder of Andy Goode. Derek was being transferred into FBI custody on Agent Ellison's orders, when Cameron, Sarah and John hijacked the police transport vehicle and overcame the two armed guards. Discovering that Derek had been removed from the jail, Vick broke out, caught up with the van. Cameron battled him, but he overpowered her and used her gun to take aim at Derek. As he pulled the trigger, though, Cameron hit him with a metal pipe causing the bullet to nick Derek's lung. She was then able to pin down the T-888 and remove its CPU with John's assistance. In the following episode "Dungeons & Dragons", Cameron destroyed Vick's endoskeleton b incinerating it with thermite. However, she had secretly kept a hold of the CPU chip, believing it could be a potential asset. In the episode "Vick's Chip", Cameron and John connect the CPU to John's laptop in order to find out the details of Vick's mission. However, John applies too much voltage to the chip which reboots Vick's AI. Vick's program hacks into John's phone via a bluetooth and gains access to the internet, but John unplugs the laptop and CPU chip before Vick's program can cause any damage. Vick's CPU is destroyed afterwards, completing his termination. Category:Supporting Characters Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Machines Category:Cyborgs Category:Androids Category:Villains Category:Terminator (franchise) Category:Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Category:Killers Category:Deactivated